mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri D. Dombrowsky
2nd Lieutenant Dimitri Demyan Dombrowsky was a commissioned officer with Noble Company! 1st Battalion, 509th Parachute Infantry Regiment in a Commando unit during World War III. Dombrowsky is from the Soviet Union Army and the son of Generál-mayór/Major General Mekhl Dombrowsky one of the Officers in the Soviet Union Army, Dimitri was the only Russian Officer of the Noble Company and is the one to have an ancestry of his great-great ancestor Grandfather Grenadire Dombrowsky that thought in a war with the Turkmens in Turkmenistan in the Siege of Geop Tepe in the Russian Empire, what Dimitri wants is revenge for his father's death murdered at the hands of Cherry, Biogarphy Early Life Dimitri Demyan Dombrowsky was born on the 9th May 1996 to his father Mekhl Dombrowsky and an unnamed mother, Mekhl was the Major General of the Soviet Union and his son served in the Russian Army having going to a Military Cadet School in Moscow, Dimitri however throughout his life in Cadets being the top class of the academy and the best one of the academy in Moscow which his teacher felt happy for him having been subdued to earning lots of points in Cadets and challenge shields and also promotions made him the teams number one of Cadets, he however got onto the leadership board but one his rivals attempted to beat him Filipp however was his rival in cadet school and didn't get along well with Dombrowsky since Filipp was on one side of a different politics which was President Vladimir Putin and also the Pro Russian Separtists, his dad Gennadi Dorofeyev father of Filipp was leader and plotting to destroy the Russian Army at the time, Dimitri's friends, Dima Dzhugashviu and Iosif Levin supported Dimitri helping him against the plot of Filipp Dorofeyev, Throught the life Dimitri went through in Cadets however a huge fight one day broke out which saw Filipp betray Cadets and he began to attack Dimitri in hand to hand combat, however in the brawl it was then that the teacher and the Commander of Scouts had to separate Filipp away from Dimitri for good, but though that Dima and Iosif stayed at Dimitri's side, however another time that happened was that oneday a Russian Spetsnaz Pro Russian Seperatist Mercenary Squad attacked the Cadet School, which when it happened it was that Filipp's father was leading the attack, however the Spetsnaz attacked the school killing many of the students and the teachers, with the execption of Dimitri, Dima, Iosif, Oleg Gretzky, Misha Gretzky, and Katenka Petrenko, survived the assault while everyone died, however though Dimitri would later get revenge and plot to kill Filipp and his father for the death of the students, and one whom was his girlfriend Karla Renikov whom was a victim in the incident, Years later though after he graduated from the now fallen Cadets, he went to serve at a collaborator in the Soviet Army and however later during 2011 oneday around the early fall of spring time it was their that Dimitri, and his friends Dima and Iosif where spending time at night but wasn't aware of a recent happening that occurred, however it soon happened when after he and his friends got home from the event at the fun fair he had time of enjoying himself, Dimitri got home only to find his father laying dead on the ground, Dimitri screamed in cursed in bad words, he however went over to only find a dvd and play it, it shown the event that Cherry a Dragonfly from all the way from San Francisco in the USA was responcible on Major General Dombrowsky's death, it was shown in the night she, and also her hired mercenaries Gennadi and Filipp, and the others killed Mekhl his father and also many of the staff on a meeting as a war crime, Dombrowsky however then wanted to swear vengeance to kill Cherry, Gennadi, and Filipp, however this event after the death of Major General Mekhl Dombrowsky started World War III, and the Russians going to War, eventually one of Dimitri's contacts told Dimitri that they're is also another unit in USA in America trying to get revenge as well on Cherry, Dombrowsky asked his agent that he join and side with Mary Gibbon's new Military Unit the Noble Company and the Honeybee Paratroopers, Service in World War III Beginning After World War III broke out after the Moscow incident, Dimitri went on a plane to the USA where he flew all the way to Seattle, after many times the plane took on fuel on many stops, after getting off in Seattle he took a train all over the rail network until reaching the state of Georgia, to the town of Toccoa, when he arrived however at camp Dombrowsky was in a Military Jeep with a driver escorting him to the Office, he first saluted the Commanding Officer Anton St Germain and was escorted to the office to see Colonel Mary F. Gibbons, Colonel Gibbons the mother of Portia Gibbons whom was her daughter began to listen to Dombrowsky's story that he had once had a tragic past seeing his father murdered in the hands of Cherry, Mrs Gibbons was pleased to hear his story and also how he had a rivalry with the Dorofeyev family whom where working on the Pro Russian Separtists in supporting them and the Dragonflies, the special unit the Spetsnaz Mercenaries, where the ones responsible for the loss of his girlfriend Karla Renikov and also many other studients in his Cadet School, he also told Mrs Gibbons he came from Moscow and was the son of Major General Mekhl Dombrowsky and had an ancestry of the Dombrowsky family one serving in the Russian Empire during the Siege of Geok Tepe by the December 1850 and January 1851 crisis where a war between Turkmenistan and Russia occurred, his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather to his ancestor a soldier named Grenadier/Private Fyodor Dombrowsky it was told that a Commander Mikhail Skobelev ordered the massacre that forced Fyodor to do so killing and murdering 8,000 Turkmen Soldiers and Civillans, including women and children in the past, after that massacre forced Skobelev to be removed from his command because of the massacre, when Mrs Gibbons was delighted to hear such history she agreed to have Dimitri serve in the Honeybee Paratroopers as an Officer under her command, she made him a 2nd Lieutenant since she had respect for Dimitri because she understood the tragic past of his background, Dimitri however was placed in the Officers quarters where Dario and his bunkmen slept in the Officers Quarters only, Dimitri however got along with Kappus Dario and Nicholas Weaver, William Daniel, Donald MacDonald, Joseph Brethren, Sean Lavenson, Raylan Schultz, Jevan Whitefield, Jimmy Alford, Angus McGregor, Lovik Gogenburg, Yuri Kolmeir, Boomhour Ratliff, Tobias Ipswich, Denald Robertson, Kano Wiremu, Isaac Miriam, Henry McKovski, Hyram Gunn, Ivon Jones, Kevin Marshall, Edward Holmes, Colby Siddons, Gordon McClung, Werner Lohnningranhn, Yuvin Diel, Clinton Paul Gates, Clifton D. Lawrence, Paul I. Keith, as well they even got along with him and loved his Russian heritage and his stories, Kappus also felt upset for the part where he told them about his now fallen Cadet School, Kappus and the others had to feel sorry for the Russian, he managed to become best mates with the entire room crew but also managed to become best mates with ex Bunny Scout Yuri Kolmeir whom was half Russian and Boomhour Ratliff whom was also Lithuanian as well, in this part of their friendship it was when for Yuri got his nickname "Jakovitz" from Dimitri, He would get trained and would do P.T run and Friday Night marches obstacle courses and others, eventually even that he trained under Anton Germain he would grow a sudden dislike for Anton he shown hate on Anton because he saw he was pushing him and many girls, Dimitri found his place among the girls, During the course of his time in training many girls got to know him even when he was teaching them during secion and also brefings, he managed to get on well with many girls, he befriended Bessie Higgenbottom and also was inspired by her courage in a way she wanted to become the Mighty B!, Dimitri also told Bessie when he was in Cadets he beame Number One but didn't last long until his Cadet School fell, Bessie would feel sorry for Dimitri in a way she understood how hard it was to loose a Cadet School, she onetime took him to see her friends, and he got to know them since he was friends with Kappus as well, Category:Characters Category:Colby James